Wait, I'm Juliet?
by Eowyn Rain
Summary: Blaine's Dad grounded him. Will his Knight in Fashionable Armor come to his rescue? Oh, and Blaine's not allowed to ever speak Shakespearian again.


**Title:** Wait, I'm Juliet?

**Rating:** PG 13 (suggestive)

**Characters/Pairings:** Blaine/Kurt, mentions of Mr. and Mrs. Anderson

**Summary: **Blaine's Dad grounded him. Will his Knight in Fashionable Armor come to his rescue? Oh, and Blaine's not

allowed to talk Shakespearian ever again.

**Author's Notes: **As like most of the Glee related things I write, this was written for the One Sentence Prompting Meme

over at Kurt_Blaine community on livejournal. If you love Klaine, go and check it out! We have loads of fun over there! =D

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Glee. Alas, it is not for me. =(

* * *

><p>Blaine was <strong>grounded<strong>.

He knew why he was grounded...but it was totally not _**fair**_!

He knew he had a 10:30 curfew.

He knew he would get into trouble if he was even a second late getting home.

Ever since he and Kurt started dating, his Dad, while being supportive, and polite to Kurt, cracked down more on his son, made his rules known, and very strict, compared to how they used to be.

He even knew it was cutting it close if he and Kurt took that special "short cut" through the park, (which lead to parking in the hardly used park&ride to, well, *ahem* park and _**ride**_), but he knew, if they timed it right, they would have forty-five minutes between the movie ending, and having to head home, giving him a cushy ten minutes to make it on time.

What Blaine didn't know, or take into account, was the glass on the road, and the flat tire he got on the way home.

He was five blocks away from being home free, only to be thwarted by car trouble!

It wasn't like he couldn't get it fixed. He did. It helped that his boyfriend's Dad was a mechanic.

The fact was, because he was late, even after calling his father to tell him what had happened, and exactly where he was, he was grounded for two weeks.

Two weeks!

To make matters worse, since Kurt had transferred back to McKinley, he hadn't even seen his boyfriend since that amazing, yet awful ending night.

He was going to spend the night, alone. His Mother had informed him when he got home from school that she had arranged a special romantic date night, just the two of his parents, and wouldn't be back until late, if not the morning, (she winked at him when she said that. Eww. He really didn't want to think about his parents' love habits).

So Blaine, the dapper, handsome boy, was very lonely, and missing his angel voiced better half.

He had tried to text and IM Kurt all evening, but he figured his boyfriend's phone was turned off, and he wasn't online, because he hadn't heard a word from him since that morning.

Just when he was about to raid the fridge, get the moose tracks ice cream, and try to catch a football game on ESPN, he heard a nose come from his window.

He looked out his curtains, and looked down his second story window.

Nothing.

When he turned around, he heard the noise again.

It sound like a *ping* against the glass.

Curious, he lifted the window, and stuck his head outside.

From behind the large magnolia tree, out of the shadows, walked his knight in shining amour.

Or, well, his boyfriend in grey skinny jeans, and a silver bedazzled black blazer.

Blaine smiled brightly.

"Kurt! What are you doing here?"

Blaine leaned on the window ledge, his hand cupping his chin, gazing at his beloved in the moonlight.

With a smirk, Kurt dramatically replied, "But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun!"

Blaine scrunched his forehead.

"Wait, I'm Juliet?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Are you, or are you not on the second floor, looking out of a window?"

Blaine shrugged. "Good point."

Kurt smiled and said, "I was going to call you Rapunzel, but I didn't want to risk climbing your hair if you had your usual pound of gel in it."

Blaine stuck out his tongue, and shook his rarely free curls.

"I didn't know I was expecting anyone. Grounded, as you know. So, my fair _Romeo_, what doth bringeth you to my prison?"

"I'll answer you, beautiful _Juliet_, if you promise to never try to talk Shakespearian again. It's not for you, trust me."

"I will try, but I make no promises, my _beloved_."

Even with the light teasing, Kurt's cheeks bloomed under the moonlight, making Blaine's heart flutter even faster.

"I'm here to keep you company tonight. I might have talked your Mom into keeping your Dad away for as long as possible. She really thought he was just a bit too harsh, and after a very enlightening conversation, she realized that they haven't had a date night in years. She figured it was about time he remembered what it was like to be a teenager again."

Blaine stood there, flabbergasted, jaw wide open.

Kurt shuffled around nervously.

"Can you let me in? It's kind of getting dark out here, and I'm starting to get cold."

Springing into action, Blaine raced down the stairs, and opened the front door.

Ushering him in, and pulling Kurt into his embrace, Blaine nipped at Kurt earlobe, causing both to pleasantly shiver.

"Oh, don't worry," Blaine said, "I'm sure I can find a way to keep my Hero warm."

* * *

><p>Reviews = Love<p> 


End file.
